


Can I Borrow A Kiss?

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Soft Boys, kissing strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s t-shirt draws some unexpected attention at the mall.





	Can I Borrow A Kiss?

“I think these are too big.” Liam makes a face at the mirror, adjusting the lenses for a brief moment. It doesn’t make a difference. The sunglasses slide down the bridge of his nose, refusing to stay in place. As he sets them back in place, he flicks his gaze across the kiosk to the dark-haired man that’s watching him. Intense green eyes meet his, a cocky smirk fixed in place that makes him feel just a little weak in the knees.

He slides his fingers down the side of the glasses rack, tugging his lip between his teeth. The man’s tongue pokes out for a moment, catching the corner of his lip before disappearing. He steps back from the kiosk and slowly circles around it until his chest is behind Liam and he catches a scent of aftershave and cinnamon. “You should try these,” he murmurs quietly in Liam’s ear. He plucks a pair of sleek white sunglasses from the rack and offers them, holding Liam’s gaze in the tiny mirror hanging just above them.

“Yeah?” Liam takes the glasses, suppressing a shudder as their fingers brushed and the man hummed softly in his ear. “White isn’t really my color,” he says. That doesn’t stop him from trying them on. He tips his head to consider them in the mirror, sliding them down with his index finger to meet amused green eyes. “You know, these aren’t half bad.”

“I’ve got decent taste.” The man settles a hand on Liam’s waist, guiding him to turn around. His bravado flees when he’s actually fave to face with a wall of what appears to be solid muscle beneath a tight gray shirt. He fingers the hem of Liam’s own shirt, eyes twinkling in amusement as he leans in and lets their lips brush together. The taste of cherry chapstick and mint leaves Liam feeling lightheaded and he can’t seem to make himself kiss back, his face heating up.

“I...uh...” Speech has apparently become the one action his brain has decided to forget. How convenient. He turns his head to the side, trying to remember what words look and sound like when Mason clears his throat from behind Liam. Pivoting around, his eyes widen helplessly at his boyfriend and he’s met with Mason’s amused grin.

“Well, Liam? Aren’t you going to return the favor?” Mason asks. Liam’s forehead scrunches in confusion and the other boy chuckles, tapping a finger lightly against his own chest as he nods at Liam. He drops his gaze down, eyes widening as he sees the question printed neatly across his chest.  _ Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it right back. _

“Oh.” Liam says meekly, turning back to the amused stranger. He stretches up slightly and pecks him quickly on the corner of his lips, feeling the heat spreading down his neck. Mason snorts out a quiet laugh, stepping forward and placing his hand on Liam’s lower back.

“You can do better than that, Liam. Let me show you how it’s done.” Winking, Mason grabs the front of the stranger’s shirt and hauls him in for a heated kiss. Liam can see their tongues tangle briefly and he swallows hard, a weak whimper escaping him. Mason breaks the kiss with a satisfied smile, turning and beaming at Liam. “See? That wasn’t so hard.”

“Liam, is it? Your friend is one hell of a kisser.” The stranger chuckles softly and licks his lips. “Theo.”

“I’m Mason. His best friend and his boyfriend,” he adds. His hand slides down into Liam’s back pocket and Theo steps back, eyes widening slightly.

“Man, I’m sorry-“

“Don’t be. We’re open,” Mason tells him with an easy grin. “Actually, I really should be thanking you. You just won my bet.”

“Oh?” Theo raises an eyebrow, glancing between them. Sighing, Liam rolls his eyes and his lower lip juts out in a small pout.

“He said that someone would kiss me at the mall if I wore this and I said there was no way. Not with him walking around with me. And the one time I let go of his hand to check out sunglasses, the hottest guy in the mall that’s not him decides to hit on me. I was destined to lose.” Liam sighs, but he doesn’t seem truly displeased by it.

“And what did Mason win?” Theo asks.

“A bubble bath and a full body massage.” Mason bumps Liam’s shoulder gently, grinning at him. “Liam sucks at massages, but it’s always a turn on.”

“Oh my god, why are you telling him this?” Liam whines, hiding his face against Mason’s shoulder and sending his sunglasses askew. Theo and the other man chuckle softly, watching the tips of his ears turn red.

“Well, if you ever want someone who knows what they’re doing with their hands...” Theo trails off, his smirk growing as he watches the pair. Mason’s eyes darken instantly and Liam’s baby blues brighten in excitement.

“We’re  _ definitely _ keeping you.” Mason says, slowly letting go of Theo’s shirt. “Do you have any dinner plans, Theo? Liam and I were thinking sushi.” He pulls his arm from around Liam’s waist, fishing his wallet out of his pocket. “Interested?”

“In a threesome with the two of you? Hell yeah, count me in.” Theo says easily. He pulls off the sunglasses perched on top of his head, stepping away to the young woman running the kiosk who looks more than a little flustered. “I know a great place down the street if you guys are serious.”

“Mason’s always serious when it comes to sex.” Liam blurts out. Mason grins wickedly and pulls his boyfriend into his side, kissing the side of his head before easing off Liam’s sunglasses. “Should I get them?” He asks, biting his lip.

“Absolutely. They look fantastic on you. Theo’s got good taste.”

Liam turns and smiles at Theo, still chewing on his lower lip as he nods. “Yeah,” he finally says, “I think so, too.”

*

Theo woke with a quiet groan, stretching out his body and shifting away from the wall of heat in front of him. It takes a moment for the events of the night before to start filtering in and he opens his eyes, gazing at Liam’s steadily rising and falling back. He has no idea how he’d wound up in the bed of two of the hottest men he’s ever seen, but he’s certainly not complaining. It’s been easy with them, easy in a way he can’t really describe. They’d fallen into soft kisses and gentle touches, beautiful whispers and everything Theo’s ever wanted. The fact that Mason and Liam are so free with their relationship and their love is such a beautiful thing. He’s never known anyone quite like them and there’s a pang in his chest when he realises their night is over. He’s going to go home and go on with his life and probably never see these two again.

Leaning over the side of the bed, he collects his boxers from the floor and an inside out shirt. He shuffles quietly into the bathroom and makes himself presentable, trying not to wake the two slumbering away in the bedroom. He’ll cook breakfast and be on his merry way, dreaming of last night for what he hopes will be the rest of his life. As he washes his hands, he hears someone get up from the bed and opens the door as Mason raises a hand to knock. “Breakfast?” He asks, stepping around Mason.

“Sounds perfect,” Mason murmurs as he rubs at his eyes. “Coffee pods are in the drawer beside the sink. Liam needs two cups and the Irish creamer before he’ll fully wake up. Eggs are in the fridge and we eat them scrambled. There’s pancake mix, too. Or stuff for French toast. Bacon, too.” He smiles tiredly before the bathroom door clicks shut.

“Got it.” Theo turns, flicking his gaze to the bed. Liam’s sprawled out like a starfish, head half buried under a pillow as he softly snores away.

He moves quietly through the apartment, amazed at how well lit it is despite the early hour and the blinds all being drawn. It’s a simple loft with two bedrooms, though he thinks the second might be used as an office if he remembers correctly. The details from last night’s dinner conversation are a bit blurred together. He knows that Mason and Liam have been together for almost five years and they’re so incredibly happy together that it makes his chest ache a little. He wants that. He wants the forehead kisses from someone like Mason and the living touches from someone like Liam. He’s always been an envious little bastard and as much as he hates that he’ll be gone in a couple of hours, he’s grateful he got the chance to be with such an amazing pair. As he heads downstairs into the kitchen, he can hear quiet murmurs from back in the bedroom. He’ll be quick about their breakfast so they can all get on with their lives. 

Fifteen minutes later, he’s spooning the last of the eggs onto a plate when he hears someone enter the kitchen. Mason presses up against his back, reminding him of the same situation in bed last night, and he shivers as soft lips touch his neck over one of his impressive hickeys. “Morning, handsome. Can I borrow a kiss?” Mason’s lips tickle his ear and Theo turns his head, obliging him without hesitation. Mason hums against his lips and pulls back, settling his chin on Theo’s shoulder for a moment. “You look good in Liam’s shirt.” He glances down in surprise, a blush dusting his cheeks. He hadn’t even thought to see which gray shirt was his.

“It’s comfortable,” Theo defends with a half smile. He cuts off the burner and sets the frying pan on the back burner, shifting around in Mason’s hold until they’re pressed chest to chest. “You’re making this awful hard for me right now.” He points out, aiming for amusement.

“Not the only thing I hope is getting hard.” Mason waggles his brows and Theo snorts, shaking his head in disbelief. “Liam will be down in a minute. Coffee?”

“Made him some just like you said. I added the creamer, but I wasn’t sure about sugar so I held off.” Theo nods at a panda mug on the counter and Mason’s face lights up.

“You’re perfect. Totally keeping you,” he says casually as he picks up Liam’s prepared coffee and takes a sip. “He’ll love this. It’s perfect.” Theo’s traitorous heart skips a beat and he has to swallow down the sudden lump in his throat. Keeping him? Mason can’t mean what he thinks he means. Right?

Footsteps thunder down the stairs, jarring them both as Liam enters the room. He doesn’t say a word, only grabs the mug from Mason’s outstretched hand and downs half of it in a couple of gulps. He gives Theo a pleased little smile and licks his lips, savouring the next sip before stepping forward and brushing a tiny kiss to the corner of his lips. “Morning,” he rasps sleepily. Theo tries not to shiver and smiles instead.

“Breakfast is ready. Theo cooked for us, isn’t that nice?” Mason lets go of Theo and grabs the plate of eggs from the counter, carrying it to the table and setting it between a plate of french toast and a pile of bacon. “You poured me apple juice?” He asks softly, glancing at the cup sitting on the table.

“Yeah. The jug had your name all over it, so I thought you’d like it.” Biting his lip, Theo turns to collect his own coffee mug and walks over to the table. “Is that okay?”

“We want to date you,” Mason blurts out. His eyes widen and he slaps a hand over his mouth, sending Liam a frantic look.

“I told you we should let him eat first.” Liam drops heavily into his chair and glances up at Theo. “Mason gets excited and gets ahead of himself. He’s not wrong. By the way, nice shirt.”

“What?” Theo grips the back of his chair, looking between the pair. They can’t be serious. Can they?

“We are definitely serious.” Mason sits down, gesturing for Theo to do the same. He hadn’t even resized he’d spoken aloud. “We were talking about it last night when you fell asleep and this morning again. You’re bold and funny and hot and you seem like a really great guy. We’d like to explore that with you, if you’re willing. If this was just a one night thing, that’s cool, too.”

“No, it’s not.” Liam says bluntly. “Sex like that deserves better than a one night stand.”

“You won’t get jealous?” Theo asks, leaning his forearms against the table. “I’m not aiming to come into something to break it up. What you guys have...it’s something special.”

“I don’t really do the whole jealousy thing. If I did, I would have punched you the second you kissed Liam. As long as we communicate and respect boundaries, I don’t see why we can’t make it work. I think it’s worth a try.” Mason sounds so sincere and hopeful, reigniting the pang in Theo’s chest. He wants so fucking badly.

“I...get a little possessive. Mason knows I do. But I didn’t feel threatened by you yesterday or last night. I know you aren’t here to steal Mason away from me. It was my idea to give this a try. You just...fit. We’ve never hooked up with someone and brought them back here. It was always a quick hookup in a hotel room and we parted ways. But you...you we like. The fact that you’re sitting here and you made us breakfast speaks volumes to us. So we’d like to make this a little more permanent. Work out the kinks after we eat and have a full discussion. Take some time and think it over. We don’t need an answer right now.” Shrugging, Liam reaches for the pile of bacon and snags a couple of pieces for himself. “Sound good?”

“More than you know.” Theo says honestly. He doesn’t even bother holding back his smile as he looks between the two beautiful men, both equally excited about the opportunity. Theo doesn’t know the first thing about being polyamorous, but he’s more than willing to to give it a shot with these two. As long as he doesn’t have to give them up, he’s happy.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! I love writing these boys together.


End file.
